<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten by monocrow (crowhime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558799">Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhime/pseuds/monocrow'>monocrow (crowhime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, remus refleting post-war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhime/pseuds/monocrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black had disappeared without a trace.<br/>And it was as if he never existed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I tried translate this fic to english, sorry any mistakes, because it isn't my first language!<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus already gotten used to loneliness by now. James and Lilian, dead; Peter, murdered; Sirius, rotting in Azkaban, guilty of killing his best friends. At first, he didn't want to believe in that truth, but now he was just resigned. Sometimes, he felt ready to forget the times that would never come back, but he had pictures to remember the happiest moments of his life, in which smiles grew with the figures moving in the image. Because, above loneliness, what he feared most was forgetfulness.<br/>
And he realized he was forgetting.<br/>
Forgetting someone truly important.<br/>
The thought was desperating, but little by little, Regulus Black's image became more and more blurred in his memories. The outline of his insolent smile, the intense gleam in his eyes, became faded, just an opaque reflection of what they used to be.<br/>
Regulus Black had disappeared without a trace.<br/>
They said he had rebelled against the Dark Lord and was killed by his own hands. Nobody - neither Death Eaters nor Order of the Phoenix - paid much attention in the midst of the war. It was just one more body missing from so many.<br/>
For a long time, he didn't believe it, he didn't want to believe that it was the last time he saw him, two weeks before the news of his disappearance was thrown like a bomb in his hands. He refused to believe that he would never see him again. For months, he believed that he would burst through the door like a storm and make fun when saw his concern, or that he would come one day and Regulus would be waiting for him as if nothing had happened, in the usual place. As the months went by, his hope withered, and he stopped looking at the stars in search of the lion's heart; he had never been very interested in heaven after all. Only with Regulus, but he was gone. And search, search and search and never find him just hurt. Remus was conformed that the storm he was would never hit him again. Over the years, he thought less and less about the Black heir. And now he genuinely felt the desperation of barely remembering his voice or his warmth.<br/>
But there was nothing.<br/>
There were no photographs.<br/>
There were no objects, not even letters, nothing to cling to.<br/>
For the first time in a few years, Remus cried.<br/>
Because he was truly disappearing from that world. His parents were dead. Sirius was trapped, going crazy in a cell. He doubted the rest of the family would even care. Aside from his memories, there was nothing to prove his existence, to prove that he was ever alive.<br/>
Regulus Black had disappeared without a trace.<br/>
And it was as if he never existed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, care to give some reviews? I'd love it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>